Albion 1: Familia
by Katie Katherine
Summary: This is an AU to the death song of uther pendragon. The title is latin for family.
1. Chapter 1

_**Familia pt.1**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

One day Gwen was vomiting a lot. When it was over she groaned.

"I want this baby out." Gwen complained.

"I know." Arthur sighed. Merlin was working in Arthur and Gwen's chamber when someone knocked on the door. Merlin opened the door and saw 3 people.

"Daddy!" The 3 year old girl laughed.

"Hello, Imogene." Merlin greeted. Merlin picked Imogene up and then kissed Freya.

"How are you Freya?" Merlin whispered.

"I'm fine."

"Merlin, would you like to tell me who these people are?" Arthur asked.

"After you and Gwen got married Freya and I started dating. Now we have 2 almost 3 kids. This is Imogene. She'll be 3 in a month. This little boy is Luke. He'll be 2 in a couple of months. Freya is pregnant with our third child." Merlin explained. Imogene waved at Arthur and Gwen and they saw that she was a druid.

"She's a druid." Gwen said.

"I'm a druid. I'm also the lady of the lake. I was dead but then I came back. All 3 are druids. It's how they are born." Freya answered.

"Daddy, can you make a butterfly using magic?" Imogene asked happily. Merlin panicked a bit.

"Please, daddy." Luke begged.

"You have magic?" Arthur gasped.

"Yes. He does. He was born with it." Imogene replied.

"No, I don't." Merlin lied.

"Yes. You do. You taught me how to make roses using magic last week."

Merlin slapped Imogene on the cheek. That's when Arthur realized that Merlin was lying.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Arthur asked sternly.

"Imogene's right. Merlin was born with magic. He never told you the truth because the time was never right. Merlin is Emrys. He's the most powerful sorcerer to live. He's destined to protect you, Arthur. You 2 are supposed to reunite the land of Albion and bring magic back. His father is Balinor. When he died Merlin became the last dragonlord." Freya explained sadly. Merlin scowled at her.

"I won't do anything to hurt you, Merlin. You've known me long enough to know how I feel."

"I didn't want you to choose between me and your father." Merlin tearfully replied before sitting down in one of the chairs with Imogene on his lap. Freya sat down in one of the chair and Luke walked up to her. Gwen and Arthur sat down.

"It would always be you over him." Arthur sighed.

"I know that now." Merlin answered quietly.

"Daddy, please can you make a butterfly?" Imogene sighed impatiently. Merlin did. They all were laughing. Then Imogene screamed and ran to Merlin.

"Daddy, I see a ghost coming to me." Imogene panicked. Imogene grabbed Merlin's hands and he saw who it was.

"It's just my father. He's always watching us. He's with God now. You know that." Merlin answered happily. The next day, Merlin and Arthur went on a hunting trip. You know what happens.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_**Familia pt.2**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

When Merlin and Arthur came back from going to see Uther's spirit, Imogene realized something.

"Daddy, not all of the ghost are here. One is missing. The one who keeps scaring me." Imogene panicked.

"He might be leaving you alone." Merlin answered. Then the chaos begins. An hour after Percival was injured, Imogene was following Merlin around the castle. When Gwen came out of her chambers she saw Imogene.

"What are you doing?" Gwen asked.

"I'm following daddy." Imogene answered.

"Ok."

Then Gwen left. When Merlin came out, Imogene scared Merlin.

"Imogene don't do that." Merlin yelped.

"Sorry." Imogene apologized.

"It's ok. Now let's go home. You need to sleep."

"Ok."

So they went back to their chambers. Imogene walked behind Merlin. Then all of a sudden Imogene screamed. Merlin turned around and saw Imogene on the ground. He ran to her and saw a dagger in her side.

"Oh, no. Imogene stay with me." Merlin gasped.

"It hurts." Imogene cried.

"I know."

Merlin pulled the dagger out of Imogene and then picked her up. He carried Imogene home. He kept looking at Imogene and made sure she stayed awake. When they got there, Merlin ran in. He put Imogene on the table. Then Freya and Gaius came over.

"What happened?" Freya questioned.

"I don't know. We were coming here when she screamed. I ran to her and saw that she had been stabbed with a dagger." Merlin replied. They did not know that Uther's spirit was in the room. Uther grabbed a vial of poison and poured it into Luke's cup. Then Luke came over and grabbed his cup. He took a drink and then went to his father. Merlin picked Luke up and hugged him close. A few minutes later Luke began to run a fever. Merlin kissed Luke's forehead as Gaius looked at Imogene's wound. That's when Merlin realized that Luke had a fever.

"You have a fever." Merlin sighed as he put his hand on Luke's forehead. Then Luke started choking. Merlin put Luke on the patient's bed and then checked him over. When Merlin finished he realized that Luke had been poisoned. "He's been poisoned."

"No. Not him too. Why would someone do this?" Freya cried tearfully.

"I don't know. The only one would do this is Uther's spirit."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_**Familia pt.3**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Merlin grabbed Luke's cup and checked the water. When he realized what the poison was he ran to find a book that could tell him the antidote. Luke started crying and Freya picked him up. She tried to calm him down but he kept crying. Then Merlin got very angry and punched the wall. He went over to Freya and Luke and picked Luke up. He kissed Freya's forehead. Merlin put a hand on Luke's forehead. He kissed Luke's forehead. Then he put Luke on the bed. Luke started coughing. For several minutes he coughed up blood. When it was over, Luke was very pale. Merlin made Luke lie still.

"I want you to lie still." Merlin whispered. Luke nodded. Merlin put his hands on Luke's heart. " _Emaculo_." Luke started gaining color in his face. Then Arthur and Gwen came in.

"What happened?" Arthur asked.

"Luke got poisoned and Imogene got stabbed." Merlin answered. He grabbed Arthur and pulled him over. "Uther's spirit did this. He knows about me. He's trying to harm my family and yours. If we don't stop him now. Who knows what will happen. I can ask Imogene to give us the power to see him."

"Ok."

Then Freya yelled in pain. She tried to sit down but collapsed. Merlin ran to her and saw that she was bleeding. He picked her up and carried her to bed. Then Gaius came in.

"How's Imogene?" Merlin questioned.

"She'll be fine. She just needs rest. She's still awake." Gaius replied sadly. He checked Freya who was shivering a lot. Merlin covered Freya up. "The babies are coming soon."

"What do you mean babies?"

"It's more than one. You need to stop Uther."

"I have to stay with her."

"Merlin, go stop Uther. I'll be fine." Freya shivered painfully.

"Ok." Merlin sighed. He went out.

"Gwen, stay here." Arthur ordered. Imogene and Merlin talked and then Arthur came over. Merlin and Imogene said a spell and Arthur and Merlin could see what Imogene could see.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_**Familia pt.4**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Merlin and Arthur left the room and looked for Uther. Arthur had the horn with him. They heard something and went to it.

"You go right, I'll go left." Arthur ordered. Merlin nodded. They separated. Merlin went into an armory. He heard the wind and turned around. Merlin saw Uther holding a sword.

"Arthur!" Merlin shouted.

"He won't get to you before you die." Uther angrily said. Uther stabbed Merlin and Merlin grabbed the sword. Merlin pulled it out and gasped.

"Arthur's so much better than you ever were. He accepts me. He knows what you did to his mother. He knows the truth. He's not a hypocrite." Merlin panted. Then Arthur came in.

"Father." Arthur cried as he held up the horn. Then just before Uther could speak Arthur blew the horn. Uther's spirit went back to the other world. Arthur went to Merlin and helped him get to Gaius' chambers. When they went in, Merlin ran to Imogene.

"How do you feel, sweetie?" Merlin asked.

"Better. It still hurts." Imogene answered.

"Go to sleep."

Imogene did. Merlin kissed Imogene's forehead and then did the same to Luke. Merlin went in to see Freya. Freya was yelling in pain. Merlin ran to Freya's side and grabbed her hand.

"He's gone. Uther's gone." Merlin whispered. Freya sighed happily. An hour later Freya gave birth to a little girl and then a little boy. Merlin held the little girl and Freya held her boy.

"Rosemary Rosetta Ambrosius. James Thomas Ambrosius." Freya panted happily.

"I like that." Merlin happily answered. They were happy. Merlin put Rosemary in one of the cradles and then got Luke and carried him to bed and then got Imogene and sat in a chair next to Luke's bed and Rosemary's cradle. James was asleep on Freya's lap. He was wrapped in a blue blanket. Merlin had Imogene on his lap and watched his kids sleep. Freya slept lightly. It was almost dawn when Freya woke up because of James crying. She did what she could to calm him down. Merlin put Imogene in bed and then went to go wake Gaius up so that Gaius could check his wound. He walked out of the room and collapsed. He hit his head on a chair.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_**Familia pt.5**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Gaius heard the bang and woke up. He saw Merlin unconscious on the floor. He got up and ran to him. He rolled Merlin unto his back and looked at Merlin's wound. He ran out of the room and got Arthur and Percival. When they went in, Merlin was struggling to breathe. Arthur picked Merlin up and carried him to the table. Merlin laid on the table and was trying to wake up. His eyelids moved but that was it. Gaius checked Merlin over and then got what he needed. Merlin groaned and moaned on the table. As Gaius got some bandages and water, Merlin started coughing. As he coughing, blood came out of the side of his mouth.

"Gaius!" Arthur panicked. Gaius came over and saw Merlin.

"I need to treat his wound before he gets worse. I need you to stay out of the way." Gaius ordered. He grabbed a vial of sleeping draft and got Merlin to drink it. Merlin drank it and went to sleep. Gaius treated Merlin's wound. When he finished, he treated Merlin's head injury. When he finished, he checked Merlin over again.

"Percival, can you carry him to bed?" Gaius asked.

"Sure." Percival replied. Percival carried Merlin to bed. When he did, Freya kissed Merlin.

"Merlin, why did you wait?" Freya questioned. James was still on Freya's lap. He was asleep. For the next day, Merlin was asleep. Imogene had to rest a lot as well. Imogene woke up at noon and went to Merlin. She got on the bed and fell asleep with her head on Merlin's chest. She fell asleep listening to her father's heartbeat. The next day Merlin woke up. Freya was up and about but was cautious. She was holding Rosemary. She was smiling down at Rosemary who was awake. Imogene was still asleep on Merlin's chest. Merlin sat up against the wall. Luke was sitting on a stool, watching James sleep. James was in his cradle, sleeping. Luke was smiling at James. Merlin smiled and chucked slightly.

"Do you like your new baby brother?" Merlin wondered.

"Yeah." Luke answered.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

Then Freya came over with Rosemary.

"How do you feel?" Freya asked quietly.

"Much better. It looks like Imogene woke up." Merlin sighed. Then Imogene woke up.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_**Familia pt.6**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.I am almost finished with this story. When I am finished, I will finished Time of Life. I do have some prompts that I need to write so hang tight.  
**

Imogene looked up at her father and smiled.

"Hey, sweetie, how do you feel?" Merlin asked quietly.

"Better." Imogene answered weakly.

"Do you want to hold your baby sister?"

"Yes."

Merlin put a pillow on Imogene's lap and then grabbed Rosemary and put Rosemary on the pillow. He helped Imogene hold her. Freya and Merlin smiled at Imogene and Rosemary. Then they heard Arthur came into Gaius' chamber.

"Gaius." Arthur loudly said.

"Arthur, what is it?" Gaius calmly asked.

"It's Guinevere. She's in a lot of pain."

Gaius grabbed his medicine bag and went to see Gwen. When he got there Gwen was in moaning in pain. Gaius checked Gwen over and turned to Arthur.

"She's about to give birth." Gaius answered. SO for several hours everyone waited. Finally, Gwen gave birth to a boy. Gaius wrapped the baby up and gave him to Gwen.

"What should we name him?" Arthur wondered tearfully.

"Tom Lancelot Pendragon. After my father and our best friend." Gwen replied happily.

"Tom, it is."

Arthur kissed Gwen's forehead and then Tom's forehead. All of Camelot rejoiced at the new prince that was born. Merlin was made court warlock and when he was better, he helped Freya move their stuff into their chambers. Imogene and Luke liked their new home. Imogene and Luke loved to watch Rosemary and James. One day, Merlin and Arthur were at a council meeting.

"Now that we have our weapon of defense we can defeat Morgana. This sorcerer can protect us all." One of the lord's explained. He pointed his finger at Merlin. Merlin angrily stood up.

"I'm not a weapon. When the time is right I'll defeat Morgana and my name is Merlin." Merlin angrily shouted. Then he ran out of the room.

"I agree with Merlin. I have known him since he came to Camelot. He's always been very compassionate. He loves animals and humans and doesn't like killing." Geoffrey said kindly.

"Thank you, Geoffrey. Lord Tristan, Merlin shall never be referred to a weapon or sorcerer. If you do that again then you will be banished and stripped of your title." Arthur answered. When the council meeting was over. Arthur went to find Merlin. It took several hours to find Merlin. They finally found Merlin in the woods near a lake. It was dark, windy, rainy, and cold. Merlin was barely moving. Arthur ran to Merlin.

"Merlin." Arthur panicked. He went to Merlin's side and kneeled down next to Merlin. Merlin laid on his side. Gwaine brought his torch over and then they saw a dagger in Merlin's side. Arthur pulled it out and Merlin whimpered in pain but still didn't move.

"He's dying." Arthur said. "We need to get him to Camelot. Percival, bring me a blanket."

"Yes, sire." Percival answered. Arthur put his hand on Merlin's wound. Gwaine checked Merlin over.

"Arthur, we must hurry. He has hypothermia." Gwaine ordered. Then Percival came over with the blanket. Arthur wrapped Merlin up and then picked him up. He carried Merlin to the horse and gently put him on the horse. It took an hour for them to get to Camelot. When they got to Camelot, Arthur carried Merlin to his chambers. When they went in, Arthur put Merlin on the bed. Freya came over and went to Merlin's side.

"What happened?" Freya questioned.

"I don't know. We found him like this." Arthur answered sadly. Then Merlin woke up.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

_**Familia pt.7**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Merlin opened his eyes and looked around in confusion.

"What happened?" Merlin moaned.

"Tell us what you remember and we can tell you the rest. Can you do that?" Freya replied.

"I think so."

"Then tell me."

"When I ran out of the council chambers, I ran to the woods. It started raining. I got lost. I went to a lake. Then someone came. I don't know who it was but he stabbed me with a dagger. He took my jacket and threw me into the water. I got out and then collapsed. He laughed and then left me to die. I felt so weak and sick. My hands were numb. At first I was in a lot of pain but then it stopped. I was so cold but then I felt better. Then everything went black."

"We found you several hours after the council meeting. You were still bleeding. You had or have hypothermia." Arthur answered. Then Gaius came in. Merlin started to fall asleep again.

"Merlin, you need to stay awake." Gaius ordered.

"I'm too tired. I must sleep." Merlin weakly groaned.

"You'll die if you fall asleep. You must stay awake."

"I'm too weak."

Then Gaius looked at Merlin's wound. He treated Merlin's wound. When he finished he went to work warming Merlin up. Merlin started to get better. A few hours later, Merlin was able to go to sleep. The next day, Merlin woke up with a fever. Freya was asleep next to him. He put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed slightly.

"Freya." Merlin whispered. Freya woke up and looked at Merlin.

"What is it?" Freya wondered quietly.

"I'm not feeling good at all. I think I have a fever."

Freya put her hand on Merlin's forehead. She climbed out of bed and went to the door. She went to the guard.

"Go to Gaius and tell him that Merlin needs him." Freya demanded. The guard did as he was told. Freya went back to Merlin's side and held Merlin's hand. "How do you feel?"

"So weak. Can I have some water?" Merlin hoarsely croaked.

"Ok."

Freya got a cup of water. She went over to Merlin and helped him sit up just enough to drink it. When Merlin finished, Gaius came in. Gaius checked Merlin over and then looked at Merlin and Freya.

"The kids must stay away from Merlin. Merlin has pneumonia." Gaius answered.

"Will he be ok?" Freya asked tearfully.

"He'll make it."

Then Merlin had a coughing fit.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

_**Familia pt.8**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

The more Merlin coughed, the paler he got. When he finished he showed Gaius his hand. There was blood all over. His lips were red with blood. Gaius sighed.

"Your magic is weak. You must try to awaken it." Gaius sighed. Merlin did. He looked at Freya when he finished. Then he went to sleep. For the next several days, Merlin was very sick. He didn't see his kids the whole time. He was upset. One day, Freya was at a council meeting.

"Morgana must be stopped. I suggest that our weapon use its powers to kill her and then we can kill him and his family. Then we can say that it was an accident." Lord Tristan suggested.

"You, Lord Tristan, are the meanest, dumbest man I have ever known. Merlin is a human being. He's not a weapon. Partly because of you, my husband is in bed possibly dying. Last night his wound got infected. He's so weak. He wants to see his kids but can't. He's suffered more than you ever will. If you do not stop this, I can tell Merlin to get Aithusa to come and make you suffer." Freya shouted angrily.

"Freya." Gwen calmly warned. Freya calmed down slightly.

"You, Arthur Pendragon, are the worse king ever." Lord Tristan yelled.

"Tell me what I have done." Arthur challenged.

"You married a servant, let commoners become knights, lift the ban on magic, and made your servant court warlock…"

"I've protected the people of Camelot, become a father to the future king of Camelot, fought in more battles than you ever will, and helped the people to survive. Guinevere is a very good queen and mother. The commoners that are knights are the finest knights. Magic has helped the crops grow and the people to live happily. My servant is the most powerful warlock and is a better man than you. He nearly died for me a hundred times."

"You have condemned Camelot to death."

"Lord Tristan, I strip you of your title and banish you from Camelot. If you return, you will be executed. You have until dawn. All of you but Geoffrey, Freya, and Gaius are dismissed for the rest of your lives. All of you have gone against me. The round table is going to be the new council. Council is dismissed."

Everyone left. Freya went back to Merlin who was in bed, suffering. She went to Merlin's side and held his hand. Merlin was very weak and hot.

"Merlin, how do you feel?" Freya questioned.

"So weak. It's so hard to do anything. My wound hurts a lot." Merlin replied weakly. Freya looked at Merlin's wound and sighed.

"It's still infected. Gaius will have to cut it out and then we'll have to put a healing spell on it. You should get some rest. If Gaius does have to do that it'll be very painful. I'll get Gaius."

"Ok."

Freya went to get Gaius. Merlin tried to sit up but couldn't. He saw a cup of water and tried to get it. The cup fell to the ground. Merlin tried to control his breathing as a dizzy spell came over him. Several minutes later, Gaius and Freya came in. Gaius looked at Merlin's wound.

"I have to cut the infection out before it spreads." Gaius explained. Gaius did what he needed to do and then went back over to Merlin who was in pain. "Freya, he'll be in a lot of pain. I want you to help him."

"Ok." Freya answered. So Freya held Merlin's hand. Gaius cut the infection out. Merlin screamed the whole time. He squeezed Freya's hand. He tried to keep it in but couldn't. Then he passed out.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

_**Familia pt.9**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

When Merlin was unconscious, Freya put her hand on his head. When Gaius was finish he put a spell on the wound so that it could heal. He stitched and bandaged the wound.

"He'll be in a lot of pain when he wakes. He's lucky to have someone who will help him and understand him." Gaius sighed.

"Thank you." Freya thanked. Gaius left. Merlin slept for the next few days. When he woke up, he was in a lot of pain. He tried to move but couldn't. He groaned in pain. Freya came over to him and held his hand. She put her other hand on his shoulder.

"Lie back. You're too weak." Freya whispered soothingly.

"Water." Merlin croaked. Freya got a cup of water and helped him drink some water. When Merlin started coughing she took the cup. "How long?"

"You've been asleep for a few days. You passed out when Gaius was almost finished cutting the infection out. The infection is gone luckily. Gaius wants you to rest."

"Ok. I remember who stabbed me. It was Lord Tristan."

"Well, he's been banished and stripped of his title."

"Good."

"Get some rest."

Merlin sighed and fell asleep. For the next week he recovered. It was dawn when Imogene and Luke woke up. They went to their parents' bed and jumped onto the bed.

"Mommy. Daddy. Wake up." Imogene loudly shouted. She shook Merlin while Luke shook Freya. Both of them moaned. Freya and Merlin sat up and sighed.

"Don't wake your father up. He's still tired." Freya quietly ordered. Merlin grabbed Imogene and pulled her into a hug. Then he grabbed Luke and hugged him. Then he laid back down and rolled onto his side. He pulled the blankets over his head. Imogene gently pulled the blanket off Merlin's head. Merlin groaned and grabbed Imogene's wrist.

"Stop it." Merlin sternly commanded. Imogene kissed Merlin's cheek and got off the bed. Freya got out of bed and went to see Rosemary and James. Both of them were awake but were not screaming. Several hours later, Merlin was still in bed sleeping. Freya went over to the bed and pulled the blankets off Merlin. Merlin moaned and curled into a ball.

"Merlin, get up." Freya demanded.

"I'm tired." Merlin moaned.

"You're worse than the kids. Now get up before I tickle you."

"Fine."

Merlin got up and got dressed. Freya made up the bed and then got Merlin some water. When Merlin was done she gave him the water. Then the warning bells went off.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

_**Familia pt.10**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Merlin grabbed his jacket and put it on.

"Freya, keep the kids in our room. It's the only room with no windows. Keep the door locked at all times. Keep the kids quiet." Merlin ordered.

"Ok." Freya answered. Merlin left the chambers. Freya did what Merlin said. Merlin went to the council chambers. When he went in he saw Morgana.

"You." Merlin angrily said.

"Hello, Merlin." Morgana cooed. " _Globus ignis._ " Morgana created a ball of fire and threw it at Merlin.

" _Protegat._ "Merlin shouted. The ball of fire hit a shield that was surrounding Merlin.

" _Revolant ad parietem."_ Morgana chanted. Merlin flew back against the wall and hit his back. He gasped and stood up. For several minutes they fought. Everyone had left the room but watched as Merlin and Morgana fought. Both of the sorcerers were badly wounded . Merlin was weaker but at the same time stronger.

" _Dolori_." Morgana moaned. Merlin fell to the ground in pain. He screamed in pain. When it was over, Merlin got up.

" _Take est magico away._ " Merlin yelled painfully. Morgana tried to do a spell but couldn't. "Eius interficiam cito." Then Morgana died. Merlin had not seen Mordred come into the room. Mordred saw glass from the window.

" _Uitri et take hit eum. Dolori._ " Mordred chanted angrily. Some of the glass hit Merlin and he cried out in pain. Then Merlin felt a lot of pain. He could barely see Mordred. When it was over, he stood up.

"Occidere eum violenter." Merlin groaned. Mordred then screamed in pain and died. Arthur ran to Merlin just as a man came into the room. The man attacked Merlin and Merlin fought him. There was a broken table near them. The man grabbed a table leg just as Merlin was about to jump on him. Just as Merlin did, the man stabbed him with the table leg. Merlin gasped and fell to the ground. Arthur stabbed the man and kneeled next to Merlin who was gasping in pain.

"How bad?" Arthur asked.

"Really bad. You need to remove the table leg." Merlin groaned. Arthur did. When he removed it, Merlin cried out in pain. "Help me up." SO Arthur helped Merlin. They went to Merlin's chambers. Gaius followed. Merlin went in and used magic to unlock the door. When he went in, Freya and the kids were there. Freya got up and went to Merlin.

"Morgana and Mordred are dead." Arthur said happily. Then Merlin passed out. Arthur caught him and carried him to bed. Gaius checked over Merlin and sighed.

"We must hurry. He has a few hours left if we don't treat him now." Gaius explained.

TBC

 **These spells are Latin to English.**

 **Globus ignis = a ball of fire**

 **Protegat = shield**

 **Revolant ad parietem = fly back against the wall**

 **Dolori = pain**

 **Take est magico away = take the magic away**

 **Uitri et take hit eum = take the glass and hit him**

 **Eius interficiam cito = kill her quickly**

 **Occidere eum violenter = kill him violently**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Familia pt.11**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"His stab wound is deep and is most likely puncturing a lung." Gaius sadly continued. Freya gasped. Gaius and Arthur took Merlin's jacket and shirt off so that Gaius could look at the wounds on Merlin's torso. He listed everything that he needed to treat Merlin. When he finished, Freya went to get it. Merlin was gasping for air. Imogene and Luke went to Merlin.

"Will daddy be ok?" Imogene asked.

"Maybe. It's up to him." Gaius answered. Imogene kissed her father's forehead and then left with Luke. Merlin's eyelids started moving and Merlin started groaning. Freya came in with the things Gaius needed. "I need to give him something for the pain." Freya gave Gaius pain medicine and Gaius got Merlin to drink it. Merlin sighed and fell back to sleep. Merlin was still gasping for air. Gaius and Freya treated Merlin's wounds. Gaius had to use magic to treat the punctured lung. When they finished treating Merlin, Percival and Arthur came in.

"Lord Tristan was the one who tried to kill Merlin. Luckily he's dead. How's Merlin?" Arthur explained.

"He's very weak. He might live but if he does he'll be resting for a while." Gaius sighed. SO for the next week and a half Merlin was asleep. He was slowly getting weaker. He stated to have a fever. Freya was tending to him one night as his fever got worse. Merlin was gasping a lot. Freya wiped the sweat from his face and shushed him. Then Gaius came in.

"He doesn't need this now. He's too weak. The fever is killing him. What's causing this?" Freya cried sadly.

"The yarrow is helping him heal. The fever is caused by the yarrow. He won't survive. He has only less than a week." Gaius replied.

"Is there anything we can do?"

"There is one thing but only Arthur can help Merlin with it."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

_**Familia pt.12**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"Then get Arthur in here so that he can do it." Freya ordered.

Gaius went to get Arthur. When Arthur was in the room he told them of the one place that can save Merlin.

"The only place that can save Merlin is the crystal cave. It's in the valley of the fallen kings. He must go into the cave where the magic can heal him. The crystal cave is the birth place of magic. Arthur put take him to the cave. Someone will come to both of you and help you. He must stay there for 4 days before you can leave. He will need someone to help him. He will need food and water." Gaius explained.

"I've heard of the crystal cave. Don't the crystal contain the future?" Arthur asked.

"The crystal can show someone the past, future, of present. They have to be powerful though. I know that Merlin will not want to look into the crystals."

"When do we leave?"

"You can leave at first light. I can wake Merlin up right now and tell him what will happen."

"Ok. I'll get what's needed."

So everyone got prepared. Gaius woke Merlin up. Merlin looked at Gaius and the gasped as he was hit by a wave of pain.

"Gaius, what's going on?" Merlin slurred weakly.

"Arthur's going to take you to the crystal cave to heal you. You need to stay awake till we get you on the horse." Gaius replied.

"Ok."

Then Luke and Imogene came in. Imogene went to Merlin and sat next to him.

"Daddy, will you be ok?" Imogene wondered.

"Who knows. You need to behave yourself. Be a big girl for me and your mother." Merlin replied.

"Ok."

Imogene gave Merlin a hug and a kiss. Then she left. Luke came and jumped onto Merlin.

"Luke, don't jump on me." Merlin laughed painfully. "Be a good boy. No causing trouble. I don't want to come home to hear that you were naughty."

"I'll be good. When you come home can you show me how to make a rose for mommy using magic?" Luke answered.

"Sure."

Luke gave Merlin a hug and a kiss and then Merlin got to see Rosemary and James. An hour later Arthur and Merlin left. Everyone prayed that both would come back alive.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

_**Familia pt.13**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

They had been riding for an hour. Merlin was shivering and whimpering. He was in and out of consciousness as they traveled. Merlin was almost asleep when he started coughing. Arthur stopped his horse and then grabbed the reins of Merlin's horse and stopped it. He then put a hand on Merlin's back as Merlin coughed. When it was over, Merlin weakly looked at Arthur.

"How do you feel?" Arthur asked.

"Weaker. I'm so tired." Merlin answered.

"Don't fall asleep just yet. We'll be there soon. Hopefully by nightfall."

"I'll try."

So they continued on their journey. Merlin was getting weaker by the minute. It was almost nightfall when they got to the valley of the fallen kings. Merlin had fallen asleep. Arthur got off his horse and woke Merlin up. Merlin woke up and allowed Arthur to help him get off the horse and into the crystal cave. When they got in, Arthur carried Merlin till they reached the crystals.

"I'll be right back. I need to get our stuff. You can go back to sleep if you want." Arthur said. Merlin nodded. He fell asleep quickly. Arthur went out to get their stuff. When he returned he saw Balinor beside Merlin.

"Balinor, what are you doing?" Arthur questioned.

"I'm helping my son. When you left he started having a nightmare. I helped him. He's weaker. I've healed him a bit but it will take time. It'll take about 4 days before he will be healed enough to travel back to Camelot. He's lucky that he survived the journey here." Balinor explained.

"He's strong."

"I know. He's like his mother."

"His like his mother in some ways but I think he's more like his father."

Balinor smiled and then walked away. Arthur made a place for Merlin to sleep. He tried to make Merlin comfortable. He made a fire and watched over Merlin. Every so often he gave Merlin some medicine that Gaius wanted Merlin to take. Arthur was warming dinner up, when Merlin woke up.

"Merlin, how do you feel?" Arthur whispered.

"A tiny bit better." Merlin rasped. Then Balinor appeared. "Father?"

"I'm here, Merlin. Just relax." Balinor calmly said.

"It hurts to breathe. I'm in so much pain. Even when I sleep I'm in pain."

"I know but it'll get better."

"I'm so scared. I can't sleep."

Balinor kneeled down next to Merlin and wiped the tears from Merlin's face. Merlin began to relax a bit. Balinor shushed Merlin and calmed him down. Then Merlin's eyelids began to feel heavy and he went to sleep. When he was asleep, Balinor kissed Merlin's forehead. Then Arthur pulled a wooden dragon out of Merlin's bag. He gave it to Balinor who put it next to Merlin.

"You made that for him." Arthur realized.

"Yes, I did. I see he kept it." Balinor answered happily.

"He always has it with him. It's something that he treasures. He has a wife and 4 kids. They are all very cute."

"I'm pleased."

Then Merlin started screaming.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

_**Familia pt.14**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Balinor grabbed Merlin's shoulders and tried to stop him. Merlin didn't stop screaming. Balinor pulled Merlin into a hug and tried to calm him down. Merlin still screamed. Then Balinor started to restrain Merlin as the nightmare got worse and as the pain increased.

"It's ok. You're fine. You're safe, Merlin. Just look at me." Balinor calmly said. He rubbed Merlin's forehead and Merlin started to calm down. Balinor shushed Merlin and hugged him close. Merlin finally stopped screaming and opened his eyes. He looked up at his father and then started coughing. Balinor helped Merlin as he coughed. When it was over, Merlin started shivering and he curled up on his father. "Arthur, can you give me the blankets?"

"Sure." Arthur answered. He handed Balinor the blankets and Balinor covered himself and Merlin up. Merlin closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.

"Merlin, do you want something to eat?" Balinor asked. Merlin nodded. Arthur handed Balinor a bowl of stew. Balinor helped Merlin eat it. Merlin was very weak and tired. He ate what he could. When it was over, Merlin started coughing from lack of water.

"Water." Merlin croaked. Balinor got a cup of water and helped Merlin drink it. Merlin started to drink too much.

"Don't try to drink too much." Balinor whispered. He pulled the cup away from Merlin who tried to grab the cup. "Go back to sleep." Merlin nodded and went to sleep. Balinor used magic and healed Merlin a bit.

"What did you do?" Arthur wondered.

"I put a spell on Merlin to help with the pain. He needs to sleep."

Merlin was sleeping peacefully. He was weak. Balinor held Merlin and kept him warm. Merlin was feeling better as time went on. It was dawn when Merlin woke up with a very high fever. He was very sick and was panting a lot. He was laid down in his bed. Balinor was tending to Merlin's fever. It was noon when Merlin started having a seizure.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

_**Familia pt.15**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Balinor took the blankets off Merlin and got Merlin away from the cave wall. Arthur tried to help Merlin but Balinor pushed him away. For several minutes Merlin convulsed. When Merlin was done he went to sleep.

"What happened?" Arthur asked.

"He had a seizure because of his fever. It's much too high." Balinor answered sadly. He planted a kiss on Merlin's forehead and then prayed that Merlin would be fine. They tried to lower Merlin's fever but they couldn't. As Merlin laid on the blankets thrashing and whimpering, Balinor was shushing him. Merlin's face was pale and covered in layers of sweat. Balinor wiped the sweat off Merlin's face but it would quickly come back. Balinor had used magic to create a bucket. He asked Arthur to fill it up with water. When Arthur came back, he saw that Balinor had created a tub.

"Fill the tub half way up with water. Maybe it'll help his fever." Balinor sighed. So Arthur did what he was told. When they got Merlin into the tub, Merlin woke up. When he saw that he was in a tub of cold water, he tried to get out but Balinor pushed him.

"Don't get out. You have a very high fever. We need to lower it. How do you feel?" Balinor explained calmly.

"Weak and cold." Merlin moaned.

"Just wait a bit. I know you don't like it but you have to."

"Ok."

Balinor got Merlin a cup of water and helped Merlin drink some water. Balinor used a cold wet cloth and wiped the sweat off Merlin's face. Several minutes later, Balinor put his hand on Merlin's forehead.

"Can I get out now?" Merlin wondered.

"In a couple minutes. Your fever is about to break. DO you feel any better?" Balinor replied.

"A bit. My head hurts."

"You'll be ok."

So a couple minutes later, Merlin got out of the tub and got dressed. He laid down on his blankets and curled up in a ball. Balinor came over and kneeled down next to Merlin. He took the blankets and covered Merlin up. Merlin sighed and went to sleep. Merlin slept for several hours and whimpered every once in a while. It was nightfall when Balinor woke Merlin up. Merlin opened his eyes and looked confused.

"Merlin, it's time for dinner." Balinor whispered. Merlin nodded. Balinor helped Merlin eat his supper. When Merlin was done he was still hungry. "I guess you have your appetite back." Merlin nodded. Balinor got Merlin some more stew and gave the bowl of stew to Merlin. Merlin ate all of the stew in his bowl. When he finished, he gave the bowl to his father and went to sleep. Balinor put the bowl down and then used a spell on Merlin to heal him more. Merlin slowly gained color in his cheeks. Balinor and Arthur went to sleep. Balinor slept next to Merlin. In the middle of the night, Merlin woke up. He saw his father sleeping next to him and then saw Arthur a few feet away. He saw that the blanket on Balinor was not covering him. He felt the wind blow into the cave. He used magic and the blanket covered Balinor up. Merlin went back to sleep not knowing that someone had come into the cave.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

_**Familia pt. 16**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

The intruder came into the cave and saw the 3 sleeping. He quietly went to Merlin and grabbed him. Merlin woke up and yelped. Balinor sensed Merlin's distress and woke up. Arthur also woke up. The intruder took a knife and held Merlin close. He had the knife against Merlin's throat.

"Step any closer and he dies." He madly said.

"Leave him alone. He's sick and wounded. He won't help you." Balinor begged.

"Then I guess I'll kill him."

The man tried to slit Merlin's throat but Balinor attacked him. He tried to grab the knife but couldn't. He didn't realize that Merlin had a slight cut on his throat and had been stabbed. Balinor pushed Merlin out of the way. Arthur and Balinor got the knife and restrained the man.

"What is you want?" Arthur angrily questioned.

"I want to know who Emrys is." The man answered.

"Why?"

"To kill him. He's a traitor. He killed the last 3 high priestesses. I will kill him for it."

"I'm not the traitor. They were. You are the traitor. You do not listen to the prophecy." Merlin sternly replied.

"How were you doing to kill him?" Balinor asked.

"The knife has a poison on it that kills very powerful sorcerers. Anyone stabbed by the knife dies a slow and painful death." The man answered insanely. Balinor stabbed the man and killed him. Then he went to Merlin who was in shock. He had his hand on his neck.

"Merlin, did the knife hit you in anyway?" Balinor wondered calmly. He put a hand on Merlin's shoulder and Merlin looked at him. Merlin nodded. "Where?" Merlin moved his hand of his neck and then lifted his shirt. Balinor saw that Merlin had a stab wound on his torso and a cut on his neck. "Oh, Merlin, my son." Then Merlin grabbed Balinor's arm and then collapsed. Balinor carried Merlin back to bed. He put Merlin on the blankets and then looked at the wounds. Merlin started gasping in pain and for air.

"Father, I can't breathe." Merlin gasped. Balinor used magic and healed the wound on Merlin's neck. Merlin was still in pain and was gasping.

"Merlin, can you breathe any better?" Balinor asked softly.

"No."

"It must be the poison."

"The pain's worse."

"I know. It's going to get worse. Try to relax. I need to try to heal the wound but you need to stay still. Ok?"

"Ok."

So Merlin did as he was told. Balinor healed the wound and Merlin sighed. He started to relax. Balinor and Arthur watched over Merlin. A few minutes later, Merlin started to scream in pain.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

_**Familia pt.17**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Balinor grabbed Merlin's hand.

"Merlin, squeeze the pain into my hand." Balinor ordered. Merlin did but still screamed. He was thrashing trying to get the pain to stop.

"Father, make it stop. Please, it hurts." Merlin yelled painfully.

"Where does it hurt?"

Merlin put his clutched his stomach and Balinor knew where he was in pain. He took his other cold hand and placed it where Merlin was in pain. Merlin started to calm down a bit. A few minutes later, Merlin had screamed himself hoarse. He started coughing. Balinor used a spell to help Merlin. Merlin sighed a bit.

"Go to sleep. You're weak." Balinor whispered. Merlin nodded. He closed his eyes and went to sleep. Balinor put his hand on Merlin's forehead. "He's sweating a lot but he's cold."

"What do we do?" Arthur asked.

"Try to keep him warm."

"Will he be ok?"

"He's strong. He can make it."

Balinor covered Merlin up with blankets. For the next few hours Merlin got worse. He was getting very cold. When Merlin woke up he began to shiver. When Balinor looked at Merlin, he saw that Merlin was awake. He went to Merlin's side.

"Hey, Merlin, how do you feel?" Balinor wondered.

"Cold." Merlin replied. Balinor got a cup of warm tea for Merlin. He helped Merlin drink it.

"Do you feel any better?" Balinor asked quietly.

"A bit. I feel a little warmer but not much." Merlin answered.

"If you get any colder tell me. Ok?"

"Ok."

An hour later, Merlin started shivering violently.

"I'm so cold. SO cold." Merlin shivered. Balinor was trying to warm Merlin up.

"Calm down." Balinor quietly said. He was shushing Merlin. He had grabbed a few other blankets and tried to warm him up. Then he took the blankets off Merlin.

"What are you doing?" Arthur questioned.

"I'm helping him." Balinor replied sadly. Balinor got Merlin to lean against him. Then he covered himself and Merlin up. "Merlin, do you feel any better?"

"A little bit." Merlin moaned. Then he started retching.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

_**Familia pt.18**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Merlin sat up and retched. Balinor calmed him down.

"Let it out, Merlin." Balinor whispered. Merlin shook his head.

"I can't. It hurts." Merlin shouted.

"Let it out."

"I can't."

"You'll die if you don't."

Then Merlin vomited. Balinor comforted Merlin as he vomited. When Merlin finished, Balinor hugged him. Merlin cried on Balinor's shoulder. Balinor knew that Merlin was still holding the vomit back.

"Let it out." Balinor calmly shushed. Merlin vomited on Balinor's shoulder. When Merlin was done vomiting he was still crying. Balinor hugged Merlin and hushed him. Several minutes later, Merlin fell asleep. Balinor looked at Merlin's face. He smiled sadly. He laid Merlin down and then got cleaned up. Then he cleaned Merlin up. When he finished he covered Merlin up. He watched over Merlin. Arthur did what he was told. A few hours later, Merlin started gasping for air. Balinor put his hand on Merlin's forehead and rubbed Merlin's forehead.

"He's so weak." Balinor tearfully said.

"He'll make it." Arthur answered. Then Merlin opened his eyes.

"Hey, Merlin." Balinor whispered softly. He smiled sadly at Merlin.

"I can't breathe." Merlin quietly rasped.

"I know. You'll get better."

"I can't feel my legs."

"You'll be fine soon."

"I'm so afraid."

"When I am afraid, I will trust in thee. - Psalms 56:3. God will help you."

"Ok."

Merlin started crying. He closed his eyes and prayed silently. Balinor and Arthur did the same. Then Merlin's breath hitched causing Balinor and Arthur to open their eyes. Merlin was struggling to breathe. Balinor grabbed Merlin's hand and Merlin squeezed it.

"I don't feel any pain." Merlin said. Balinor looked at Merlin and cried. Merlin's hand stopped squeezing. "I can't move. I can't feel anything."

"You'll get better soon." Balinor answered. Then Merlin closed his eyes. Then he took a big breathe of air. Balinor smiled happily as he checked Merlin over. Merlin was getting stronger. Then he started coughing.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

_**Familia pt.19**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Balinor helped Merlin sit up. He held Merlin as he watched Merlin cough. When Merlin was done, he leaned against his father and relaxed. He started to breathe normally. He knew that God had saved him. A minute later a gust of air blew into the cave causing Merlin to shiver.

"Are you cold, Merlin?" Balinor asked. Merlin nodded. Balinor helped Merlin lie down. He covered Merlin up and watched as Merlin went to sleep.

"How is he?" Arthur questioned.

"He's much better. We'll leave tomorrow at first light." Balinor answered.

"He'll be happy to hear that. I know I am. I want to get home and see my wife and kid."

It was night when Merlin woke up.

"Merlin, we'll be leaving at first light." Balinor said.

"Ok. Can I have something to eat?" Merlin replied.

"Sure."

Balinor got Merlin something to eat. Merlin slowly sat up. Balinor gave Merlin the bowl of soup and Merlin ate. Merlin was eating quickly.

"Merlin, you need to eat slower." Balinor happily ordered. Merlin did as he was told. When he finished Balinor took the empty bowl. Balinor cleaned the bowl and spoon. When he was finished he saw that Merlin was sleeping on his side. He smiled at the sight. He got his bedroll and moved it near Merlin. He fell asleep watching Merlin sleep. Around midnight, Balinor woke to Merlin's screaming. Merlin was trapped in a nightmare. He was thrashing about. Balinor grabbed Merlin's hands and tried to stop him from hurting himself. Merlin's hands were bleeding. Then Arthur came over.

"What's wrong with his hands?" Arthur wondered.

"His fingernails are digging into his skin on his hand. I'll need some water and bandages." Balinor answered sadly. Arthur got what Balinor needed. A few minutes later, Merlin shot up and stopped screaming but he was still panicking.

"Merlin, calm down." Balinor ordered calmly. Merlin tried to get away from Balinor. "Merlin, you're fine." Merlin didn't hear Balinor and then started coughing. When Merlin stopped coughing, he looked at Balinor. He started to calm down and then hissed. He looked at the palms of his hands and saw the cuts. Then Arthur came with the water and bandages. Balinor put Merlin's hands in the bowl of water and washed the cuts. Merlin hissed as the warm water hit the cuts. When Balinor was done, he gently dried Merlin's hands and then bandaged them. Merlin went back to sleep. At dawn, Merlin was in pain.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

_**Familia pt.20**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. I have a poll on my profile. Please vote what story I should write when I finish Familia.**

He was in pain.

"Merlin, where does it hurt?" Balinor asked.

"My hands. It stings." Merlin answered. Balinor looked at Merlin's hands.

"They're infected but I think I should clean them."

SO Balinor did. When he finished, Balinor helped Merlin walk to the horses. Then when they got to the horses, he helped Merlin get onto the horse. When Merlin was on Balinor got on behind Merlin. Arthur got on his horse and they rode back to Camelot. It was almost night when they got back to Camelot. Everyone had come out to greet them. Hunith had come to visit. When Hunith saw Balinor, she gasped.

"Balinor?" Hunith gasped.

"It's me. I'm back." Balinor replied. Hunith ran to Balinor and hugged him. Then Merlin came over. The 3 hugged each other. They all went back to Merlin and Freya's chambers and talked. Merlin was sitting next Freya. Freya was holding James while Merlin was holding Rosemary. Imogene was sitting on Balinor's lap. Luke was asleep on Hunith's lap. Balinor saw that Merlin was starting to fall asleep. "Merlin, you should go to bed and get some rest. We all should get some sleep."

"Ok." Merlin replied sleepily. They all went to sleep. Merlin slept peacefully next to Freya. He hugged her as they tried to sleep. Freya fell asleep in Merlin's warm embrace. The next morning, Merlin and Freya decided to sleep in. Both of them were awake.

"I so missed this. Don't ever get sick or injured again. I want to feel like this every night." Freya whispered.

"I know." Merlin sighed. He kissed Freya's forehead. An hour later they got up. Merlin spent time with his kids. They were all happy. A month later, Hunith and Balinor got married. One day, Merlin, Freya, Hunith, Balinor, Imogene, Luke, Rosemary, and James were on a picnic near a lake. Merlin was playing with Imogene and Luke near the lake. Imogene and Luke jumped onto Merlin and he started laughing. They were all happy. Merlin looked his parents and smiled.

THE END


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

 _The wind blows hard_

 _The climb is slow_

 _Shadows are dark_

 _I stumble on these stones_

 _But my Lord, You are near_

 _I will not fear_

 _I chose to take this road called faith_

 _I will walk on_

 _I trust that you will lead me through_

 _I will walk on_

 _No end in view_

 _At times I feel alone and the signs are few_

 _But at least they all say home,_

 _And You my Lord, You're the hope I hold_

 _Strength of my soul_

 _I chose to take this road called faith_

 _I will walk on_

 _I trust that you will lead me through_

 _I will walk on_

 _Because of love_

 _There was an awful hill you climbed_

 _And because of love_

 _I'll live by faith_

 _One step at a time_

 _The course is set_

 _Life's hard but yet_

 _We will walk on_

 _Around each bend, until the end_

 _We will walk on_

 _We chose to take this road called faith_

 _We will walk on_

 _We trust that you will lead us through_

 _We will walk on_

 _We Will Walk On_

 _We Will Walk On_

Walk on by: 4Him

 **Today is the last day to vote. Go to my profile and vote.**


End file.
